


Tonight, We Watch Them Burn

by septinembers



Series: Wind Guides the Waves Home [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, King Baekhyun, M/M, epilogue?, king chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septinembers/pseuds/septinembers
Summary: And when the moon slowly fell and descended into hiding among the clouds, taking light back with her and engulfing the entire ocean in darkness, Chanyeol lets out a cry, a cry that is soon swallowed up by a thunderous and ferocious roar from up in the air before fire, the wings of a majestic beast and the figure of his husband—the Summerset king—on its back are all he sees in the commotion that followed.





	Tonight, We Watch Them Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short continuation of High Above the Whole Scene (When the Waves Rise Above Seven Seas).
> 
> Please enjoy this late Christmas gift I've written literally just hours ago (so there are a lot of errors I might have missed, please forgive me).
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone and see you all in the New Year!

They laid there in silence, eyes meeting in quiet wonder. The heat of the moment that burned the Green King’s chambers in an instant slowly dissipated like the heat of a flickering candle.

The noise of the celebrations stayed muffled in the distance, the chilly northern air creating a dance of their own with the fragile ripple of pristine white sheets that framed the kings’ naked bodies.

It was an intimate night that ended the way it started: curious and passionate.

Baekhyun mused how nice it must be, to live like this forever with the Green King’s taut arms secure around his waist, his chest a broad pillar to rest on, his lips the warm relief of his delicate body.

It must be nice, Chanyeol would also muse, if a married life was promised this peaceful, touches fragile yet intimate enough to soothe all of his worries in an instant, soft murmurs of late night promises much more enticing than the discovery of hidden treasures in a far-off island.

They were now kings of all the lands, joined together in a decade-old alliance yet bounded together in the most intimate way no one else could ever do for them.

For now, though, they would willingly cast that aside as nothing else mattered than the burning pressure of each other’s bodies on their own, especially the way Chanyeol remained connected with the smaller king, cock so deep in him Baekhyun could feel it every time he took a breath and yet, it only brought peace in him.

And his blush would have probably rivaled that of a virgin maiden’s when he let out a whine of protest as Chanyeol made the slightest move Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s cock move an inch out of his sensitive hole.

Only, Chanyeol laughed and cooed at the pink tint that brushed across Baekhyun's cheeks, choosing to thrust that particular moment back deeper inside of his husband, eventually grinning in amusement when Baekhyun sighs a relief.

“Do you love it that much?” Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun bites his lips, trying to prevent his body from the tremors that threatened to shake him at the sound of the Green King’s hoarse voice, trying to keep himself from falling for the deep timber that sounded octaves lower after sex for he made enough of an embarrassment of himself already. He nods, gripping tighter onto Chanyeol’s shoulders and looking up at him with a sheepish expression.

“You should know by now that I do, Your Grace.” Baekhyun replies, not even the least bit surprised at how his voice cracked with every word. “You should when all you did this night was take me over and over again without the slightest indication of a complaint from my lips.”

Chanyeol chuckles, running a hand down Baekhyun’s side, mesmerised at how the skin could and still feel so soft under his touch even from all the activities they have been doing hours prior, the noise of it possibly reverberating all the way out into the courtyard for every guest to hear the least of their worries. “I do,” Chanyeol whispers. “Yet, an hour has passed and I seem to have forgotten. Shall we have our bodies reacquainted?”

He then proceeds to tackle Baekhyun flat on the bed, smiling at Baekhyun’s cry of surprise which then turned into giggles but before Chanyeol could even be given the chance to thrust into Baekhyun's gaping heat any further, a furious bang on the door tears them away from their frenzy.

“Your Grace!” A voice screams from the other side of the door. “My Kings, there has been an emergency!”

At this, both kings jump out of bed—Baekhyun inwardly groaning at the sudden emptiness he feels when Chanyeol hastily pulls out—nothing but getting appropriately dressed their agenda. Just as Baekhyun finished tying a robe around his waist, Chanyeol stomps towards the door with his own robe untied and swings it open. The sight of one of Searise’s guards greet them, sickly and pale in the face it has both the kings standing alert and anticipating for the worst.

“We have been attacked.” The guard says, voice quivering the slightest. “The Red Force are back.”

 

 

Baekhyun does not know how the celebrations were abruptly interrupted nor does he know how their guests, even the royals, have been evacuated from the city. All he knows is they are safe, the very last of them just crossing Searise’s kingdom gates and into foreign land, where Yixing led at the very front seeing to it that he had everyone in Autumn territory where the Force could, hopefully, not reach.

That is, if Baekhyun’s plans work. He decided about attacking where the Force would least expect it, the kind of strategy his father and his father before that engaged with confidence. It was a strategy that not only ensured Summerset’s success and safety but also that of Klalis itself.

But it was a strategy that required the utmost bravery and he’s not so sure Chanyeol would allow it.

 

 

“I won’t allow it.” Chanyeol growls. Baekhyun purses his lips, avoiding the eyes of every commanding officer that gathered for a war council just hours before the anticipated attack of the impending enemy. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol rest his fisted palms against the wooden war table, Baekhyun worried splinters of it would pierce through the skin at how tight he grasped at it.

He supposes this was how Chanyeol looked in the battlefield and before that, eyebrows pulled together in the most intimidating way, lips curved into a frown as his eyes stared at nothing in particular they develop that haze that only told of the Green King’s exceptional expertise in this kind of game.

He was a different person yet still the same king Baekhyun grew to know in the past three days. He was unforgiving, Baekhyun had heard, but only so when faced with an enemy that threatened the things Chanyeol found dear. He was hardheaded, Baekhyun also heard, but just because he was a man who lived up to and stood for his principles.

Baekhyun could only wish Chanyeol would trust him right now.

“Chanyeol, we’ll have a better chance at winning this war if you would let me.” Baekhyun begs one more time. “We would strike at their weakest point, eliminating most of their manpower within minutes, the second and first flanks won’t have enough defense to even attempt an all-out attack at us.”

“They would regroup, reevaluate their war strategies, focus on eliminating you instead.” Chanyeol calmly reasons out to him, eyes refusing to look at him directly in the eye.

“Not when I’m so high up they wouldn’t see me.” Baekhyun argues. “Then you advance when they least take notice, force them into a circle with your navy and together we burn them.”

“It could work, Your Grace.” One of Chanyeol’s generals mumble from the side. “It would be a good distraction for our ranks to get into position.”

“A distraction.” Chanyeol echoes. “Yes, yes, a distraction.” A look of understanding flits across his face and then it contorts in seconds, moulding back into the Mad King he ‘was’. “Baekhyun, my love, would fly so low he would be like a defenseless worm dangling out of a mother bird’s beak, all for the taking!” Chanyeol screeches, turns to face Baekhyun and grabs him on the shoulders Baekhyun is shocked at the pain that travelled up his neck.

“Then, they’d strike with their arrows, watch as you fumble on your dragon’s back and fall into the sea where they would pluck you out, display your body on their ship's mast like a war booty, all before I could even reach you.” Chanyeol’s voice shakes at the thought of it, rendering Baekhyun mute. The council room is quiet as everyone gauges the Green King’s next reaction, breaths bated.

It was crazy how easily he fell for him—he always thought it was fleeting. That someday he would realise it was nothing but infatuation, nothing but the king’s charms that led him to sharing a bed with him, but it was more than that—that it was destiny as what the Oracle said—that their union was foretold way before a written agreement was even formed; their love would have found each other even without a convention bringing them together.

Baekhyun’s eyes soften when he feels the tremor that ran through Chanyeol’s body. Everything was going too fast, no doubt. His marriage with Chanyeol was no guarantee but seeing the other so vulnerable at just the thought of losing him made Baekhyun finally let go of the last of his doubts. He might not know how Chanyeol felt that day, seeing your father perish in a war your husband was now all too willing to sacrifice his life in, but he was determined never to let Chanyeol go through that again.

So, Baekhyun smiles as he draws his king closer to him, a hand coming up to run through jet black locks in a soothing manner.

“Silly old king...” Baekhyun whispers, loud enough for only them to hear. “They say that whenever you find yourself at a crossroads, all you have to do is look up and hope a Summerset king flies past on the back of his dragon.”

Chanyeol pulls back to look at Baekhyun curiously, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Really? Why so?”

Baekhyun smiles at him before stretching up on his tiptoes to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear. “So that with the fire of his mighty dragon, he could burn a new path for you.”

 

 

Chanyeol stands on the deck of his ship, watching as the continuation of The War came to unfolding before him. The moon was at its highest that night, illuminating everything it touched in its brightness. It had been years since he met them on the battlefield and they have been years Chanyeol spent mourning for his mistakes and failures.

He would eventually spend those years honing himself to be a better person than he was after that. People would say he was being too hard on himself, that he was young, forced to command one side of the war because no one else was qualified to. But Chanyeol knew it was inevitable, that in the long run he would have to face the enemy again so what better thing was there to do than push himself out of his cowardly prepubescent shell and into the man he has become to be?

From being mere dots at sea, the enemy’s fleet now floated in a distance, shadows of their sheer number spilling into the sea. But Chanyeol and the Searise navy stand still, biding time, waiting, praying to the gods for the enemy to come just a little bit closer and fall into their trap.

With a heavy silence in an equally eerie night, the enemy’s fleet silently continued its advance forward, red banners stark red in the moonlight, and when Chanyeol sights the smallest scuffle and the loading of mortar onto artillery, Chanyeol raises a hand in the air, asking his army’s patience for the enemy was close but just not close enough. 

And when the moon slowly fell and descended into hiding among the clouds, taking light back with her and engulfing the entire ocean in darkness, Chanyeol lets out a cry, a cry that is soon swallowed up by a thunderous and ferocious roar from up in the air before fire, the wings of a majestic beast and the figure of his husband—the Summerset king—on its back are all he sees in the commotion that followed.


End file.
